User talk:LaZy Nation Article
I was in CREW for about 5 days, then I decided that the entire alliance had finally just shifted over to Age of Conan, and I left. I also found it very disturbing how they asked you intensely personal questions as a prerequisite for joining. I accept that age can be a factor, but is my full real name really needed? As far as I can see calling me by my real name or Giga, or Damen, or even Baron as to some I am known, does not effect my game play in the slightest, nor does it effect my relationship with the rest of the guild.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:01, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :The "LaZy Nation" creeps me out. Reminds me alot of a cult or something. — Powersurge360 03:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Totally off-topic! Giga's comment made me think: "Ok, we'll need your full name, address, Social Security number, bank account and PIN numbers, and your mother's maiden name. Thank you, you can now join the guild." [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Nation You spelled nation wrong. --Macros 22:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Shh no I didn't ::Lies. All lies, just like the cake. --Shadowcrest 23:03, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::But I like cake. ::::So you like lies? That means you're a liar! But wait... if you're a liar, you were lying about that before, and so you DON'T like cake, and so don't like lies and........ *fizzle* --Gimmethegepgun 23:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Warning: --Shadowcrest 23:17, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::What's a cake? LU The guild container LU had a sudden colapse today as over half of its offices left suddenly for no reason. Because of this, The LU guild has been merged with UI/Goti/NC and other LaZy guilds. Seems like LaZy may be starting to fall apart. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)